Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of server systems to handle processing and storage needs for a variety of application services. Each server requires a basic input/output system (BIOS) to support normal operations. BIOS is a firmware that can ensure a server system's computing components are functional. The BIOS stores firmware that is executed when the server system is booting, along with a set of configurations specified for the BIOS. The BIOS typically recognizes, initializes, and tests hardware in the server system.
Server systems in a datacenter often need to be rebooted to ensure a server system is functioning properly. However, booting a server system may take a minimal amount of time. Since there are a large number of server systems in a datacenter, individual booting times for individual server systems in the aggregate can amount to a substantial amount of downtime for the datacenter.